Kris: Alice's Forgotten Twin
by fictionnutzy lightning
Summary: Kris is a Hermaphrodite, someone who can switch genders. Kris is Alice's twin. After Voldemort disappeared Alice was sent back in time to live with the Brandon's. Kris is Harry. How can Harry end the war, will he stay on the light after the Dumbledore's betrayal? What about the pack and Bella? Who is still on Harry's side? Don't like, don't read.
1. Kris

I ran once I spotted the deer. I jumped over a fallen tree as I gave chase. The deer stopped soon, thinking it had escaped the danger now. I leapt on it. I broke its neck before feeding. When I was done I put the deer on the side of the road. I cut off the head and buried it. They'll think it bled form that. Let them believe it's a poacher.

I wiped my mouth and went back to my house. I needed to grab my car and get to school. I hopped in and smelt to make sure there wasn't any blood on me. That would be fun to explain. What to do… what to do… Right! I need to pick up a schedule. I parked and walked into the front office. A woman sat at the computer.

"How may I help you?" the old woman smiled at me as she spoke.

"I need a schedule, I just moved here." I told her.

The printer beeped and started printing after she did some clicking on the computer. She handed them to me.

"Here you go, sweetie. This has your schedule and a map of the school. The highlighted paths are the quickest way to each class." she explained.

"Thanks ma'am."

I walked out and to my truck to study the map. It would be easier to not get lost this way. I checked the time after a while and waited until a few more cars pulled in before going into the cafeteria. I smirked as I stuck my "pack lunch" into my backpack. I grabbed an empty seat and started to read. After a while a big group of kids walked in. I frowned as I recognized all but one as vampires. Why did the human stay with them?

The shortest looked up and met my eyes. I flicked my eyes to the tall blond supermodel. I made myself stare at them. I'll just let them reach their own conclusions. I stuck a Bloodpop in my mouth. The moody one wrinkled his nose and sat down.

After ten minutes the bell rang. I got to my first class, English. Now, do I want to be male or female? I checked my clothes again. Jeans, tennis shoes, T-shirt. I had stopped in the bathroom. Alright female. I shivered as I filled out and slimmed down. I was mostly the same though. I magicked a bra on and left. A voice called out.

"Isn't your class the other direction Miss Cullen?" a man, obviously a teacher, asked me.

"Excuse me?" I asked. The man looked surprised.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss. You could have been twins with Miss Cullen. Are you the new student?" he asked.

I nodded. "Wonderful! I think I have you this hour. English, right?" he made sure. I agreed.

When we got there I gave him the slip that he needed to sign. He pointed me to a seat and gave me the reading list and text book.

"This seems to be a good year! Two new students! We haven't had someone new since the Cullens and Hales." he said to the class.

How did they manage that? The rest of the class arrived and he had me stand up to announce myself. I bowed.

"Kris Minx Tallis, at your service. Moved here last week from Surry, London." I said.


	2. So you're Mary?

Edward POV:

At lunch the whispers picked up. It was an even bigger deal than usual. I listened in on Jessica.

"Did you hear? There's a new kid, their name's Kris Tallis. She looks like Alice Cullen! They could be twins. Her eyes are a little weird though." she was telling Mike.

"Yeah, I saw that too! I wonder if she's testing some contacts or something?" she said.

"I had third hour with her. She seemed to believe that if she touched a computer it would blow up. She said she had way too much bad luck with them." Tyler butted in.

I raised an eyebrow at Alice. She looked mystified.

"Maybe she's another vampire? She could be a shield." she suggested.

The doors opened and the talking sped up as the new girl walked in.

_ That's the girl who was eating those suckers this morning, _Alice pointed out.

So she couldn't be a vampire. They looked at Alice's double in shock. The only difference really was that the double was a few inches taller.

"Or maybe she's your descendant. Didn't your sister have a kid?" I tried.

The girl's eyes darted around before resting on us. More on Alice than anything though. She walked up to our table.

"Are you Mary Alice?" she asked quietly.

I stood up. "Why don't we go talk outside." I suggested. She nodded and followed us outside.

"How do you know my name?" Alice asked.

"I'm going to assume you are Mary Alice Whitlock-Cullen. I was looking at my family tree and saw that my parents had twins, me… and you." the girl started.

Alice interrupted, "But how is that possible?"

The girl suddenly looked like Rosalie did before she went on her 'killing spree' when she was a newborn. I became worried.

"When we were around 15 months old, our parents were murdered. We had been in the same crib, the other crib always vanished when a stranger was there. Nobody knew I had a sister, you were the secret. When he learned there were two of us… well it was easy to pick which one was the savior," she gave a harsh laugh. "Can't let the savior be a girl can we?" she sounded so bitter and sad.

I realized something. "What do you mean? You are a girl."

She nodded. "I'm what is known as a Hectamae. Our real name is Genasea. We can change our gender at will and we have wings. I had been a boy at birth and during the attack. I would have been given a second name when I was 12 but that is beside the point. When he learned that there were two of us he had to separate us. You were considered a weakness, a reliability. He sent you back in time."

"How old am I?" Alice asked.

The girl gave a faint grin. "You are around 17 years old in human years. I am too."

"You would have quit aging on your 17th birthday anyway, until you became reunited with me. Magical twins can't die unless we die in each other's line of sight. Well, you had been adopted by the Brandons. Cynthia had been about to get her Hogwarts letter when you were committed. After they got back, well they learned that Cynthia was a normal-born witch. They couldn't get you back, they didn't know how to make it up to you. Then when she was 13 they learned about seers. That was 3 years after you were transformed. You really were turned on your first day there."

The sisters hugged. The principal walked up.

"Miss Tallis, you said that some friends of yours would be coming soon?" he questioned.

"Yes, they'll be here by Monday. They had to stay behind because the twins needed help in their joke shop." she explained.

"That's very kind of them," he said before leaving.

"You have friends coming?" Alice asked.

"Yes, their new names are going to be Michael and Lisa, by the way. I think that Keith is going to be coming too. I wish the twins would be coming, but they have the shop to run now, if only to keep up appearances," Kris said.

It seemed like she wasn't sure about something else, so I let it slide. If she wasn't even sure about it, than it shouldn't be a problem.

"Are we going to tell the others? Which one is your husband?" Kris asked, suddenly as bubbly as Alice, letting me know that it wasn't a mistake that they were twins.

"Yes! Let's go introduce you to them!" Alice squealed, already trying to map out future girl's nights and shopping trips.

"Hey, guys! This is Kris," Alice said, waved her hand toward Kris.

Kris raised an eyebrow at Alice, and she nodded. It was like they were having a conversation.

"Yeah, Saturday's okay to hang out," Kris said, as if she was continuing a conversation.

"Great!" Alice squealed, as if she wouldn't already know the answer.

"Um, Alice, could you explain your new friend?" Bella asked shyly.

"Twin," they corrected in sync.

"Twin?" Jasper asked.

"Yep," Alice turned to Kris. "Your following us home by the way, we can explain it there."

"I know, it's fine."

I raised an eyebrow at Jasper, he just shrugged.

"Your so going to-"

"OMG, they are so-"

"They have great abs, too-"

"Can you believe-"

My head practically spun trying to keep up with what they were saying, which normally would be incredibly easy, but half of their conversation was mentally, and for some reason, I couldn't hear them. I couldn't hear Kris at all, but when they were talking to each other silently I couldn't hear Alice either.


End file.
